Finally, You Come Home
by RHYTHEMIST
Summary: Slaine yang menanti kepulangan Inaho Fic pertama di Fandom ini


**Warning! Shounen-ai, OOC, miss typo, absurd, alur cepat dan segala macam kesalahan yang ada.**

Aldnoah Zero bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama-nama karakternya saja.

 **Fic ini untuk PuriKazu- _neesan_ , sebagai hadiah perkenalan kita #eeaa gomen kalo jelek^^**

* * *

Slaine kembali menjalankan bidak catur yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan sebuah _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga, Slaine memainkan catur itu sendiri. Dalam kesunyian. Ya, benar, sendirian. Kursi di depannya yang biasa ditempati seseorang kini kosong. Dan dia sendiri tidak berniat mencari orang lain untuk mengisi kursi itu. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah.

Slaine harus bersabar. Setidaknya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tinggal sebentar lagi dan orang itu akan pulang.

" _Ck_. Anak itu. Apa dia tidak bosan selalu duduk sendiri disana? Membuatku gatal ingin menghampiri."

Harklight baru saja akan melangkah, tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Asseylum. "Biarkan Slaine sendiri."

"Tapi dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan Seylum- _san_ , bukankah lebih baik jika ada yang menemaninya?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Harklight. Dia hanya sedang _rindu_ , biarkan Slaine menangani dengan caranya sendiri."

Harklight kembali menoleh pada Slaine, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti ucapan Asseylum. "Baiklah."

.

Slaine tahu. Sangat tahu kalau sikapnya yang seperti ini membuat teman-temannya menjadi khawatir. Bahkah Asseylum—kakaknya sepupunya—meski gadis itu tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau seperti ini. Tapi sendiri membuat slaine merasa lebih baik, dari pada harus memasang senyum palsu di depan semuanya. Dia tidak bisa. Mencoba pun hasilnya malah terlihat aneh. Katakanlah dia _lebay_ , tapi memang seperti itu yang akan kau rasakan saat kau jauh dari seseorang yang berarti bagimu.

Slaine kembali melingkari angka yang terdapat di kalender. Dua hari lagi dan orang yang ditunggunya akan pulang. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir ranumnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu.

Getar ponsel yang berada di atas meja belajar mengalihkan pandangannya dari kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamar. Slaine melangkah mendekati meja dan menyambar ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari _orang itu_. Slaine membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sebelum membaca pesan _nya_.

 _From; Inaho-_ san

 _Subject: Pulang_

 _Sebentar lagi aku pulang, Slaine._

Singkat. Khas Inaho sekali. Tapi mampu membuat senyum di wajah Slaine semakin lebar. Dengan cepat dia membalas pesan tersebut.

 _To: Inaho-_ san

 _Subject: -_

 _Aku akan menunggumu, Inaho-_ san.

Tidak lama setelah itu balasan kembali masuk.

 _From: Inaho-_ san

 _Subject:-_

 _Ya, tunggulah._

 _p.s: jangan tidur terlalu larut, aku mencintaimu._

Wajah Slaine memerah saat membaca kalimat terakhir dalam pesan yang dikirim Inaho. Dia yakin, saat menulis pesan itu pasti wajah Inaho tetap sedater jalan tol― _ah_ , andai kau tahu Slaine, kekasihmu itu saat ini tengah tersenyum memikirkan tentangmu.

Slaine memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan terakhir yang masuk. Mungkin dia malu, padahal tangannya sangat gatal ingin membalas―dasar _tsundere_. Akhirnya, dengan ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggaman, Slaine terlelap, masuk dalam dunia mimpi yang sangat indah.

.

Pagi itu Slaine keluar kamar dengan wajah yang berseri, sampai membuat Asseylum bertanya-tanya dalam hati―dan sedikit bersyukur karena akhirnya ada senyum (lagi) yang menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

" _Ohayou,_ Slaine."

" _Ohayou._ "

Slaine tersenyum tipis saat menyadari bahwa ada orang lain disana selain dirinya dan Asseylum. Ada Klancain―Kekasih Asseylum—yang tengah membaca Koran pagi. Pemuda itu menoleh saat menyadari keberadaan Slaine. Dengan senyum dia menyapa adik sepupu kekasihnya itu.

"Halo, Slaine."

Slaine hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia mengambil air di kulkas dan meminumnya sembari bersandar di konter dapur. Sesekali matanya melirik interaksi yang terjalin antara Asseylum dan Klancain. Sangat manis sampai membuatnya sedikit iri.

Tidak ingin terlalu lama menjadi pengganggu yang membuat pasangan itu merasa kurang bebas, Slaine berniat kembali ke kamar, sebelum telinganya mendengar suara ketukan pintu. _Ah_ , sepertinya ada tamu yang datang.

"Biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya," ucap Slaine saat melihat Asseylum yang sudah berdiri dan hendak melangkah ke arah pintu. Gadis itu pun menurut dan kembali duduk di samping Klancain.

Sedang Slaine melangkah perlahan untuk membuka pintu. Kira-kira siapa yang datang bertamu sepagi ini? Teman-teman Asseylum _kah_? Atau mungkin teman-temannya? Siapa yang tahu.

Tangan halusnya terulur, meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya. Kepala yang semula sedikit menunduk terangkat untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Maniknya membesar tidak percaya. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan diri kalau ini bukan mimpi. Slaine baru percaya ini nyata saat mendengar suara _nya_.

" _Tadaima_ , Slaine."

Sungguh. Slaine tidak bisa berkata apapun. Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tidak ada yang ingin Slaine lakukan selain memeluk sosok di depannya. Dan dia melakukannya. Menubruk tubuh Inaho hingga tas yang dibawa pemuda itu terjatuh ke lantai, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang Kekasih. Memeluk dengan erat.

Inaho mengerjap sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Slaine dengan tidak kalah eratnya. Sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Slaine yang tengah menangis. Mencoba menenangkan.

Slaine akhirnya berucap dengan suara serak.

" _Okaeri,_ Inaho- _san_."

 _Owari_

* * *

 _Halo!_ Saya baru di Fandom ini. Salam kenal semuanya ^^

Setelah sekian lama berkelana menjadi _silent reader_ di sini, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk _publish_ cerita juga. Maaf kalo ceritanya terlalu pendek dan aneh, masih anak bawang kakak~ Maafkan juga kalau saya membuat para _chara_ menjadi terlalu OOC.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ^^

Mau berbaik hati untuk meninggalkan _review_?

* * *

 _Omake_

Kini mereka—Inaho dan Slaine―tengah berada di kamar Slaine, setelah menghabiskan waktu bermenit-menit dengan adegan haru biru di pintu rumah. Inaho membawa tubuh Slaine untuk berbaring di kasur dan memeluknya dengan posisi menyamping. Slaine sendiri tidak menolak dan malah membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Inaho.

Keduanya asyik mengirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh pasangan. Aroma yang membuat mereka saling merindu dan juga selalu membuat mereka merasa nyaman. Slaine memejamkan mata saat merasakan tangan Inaho membelai helai rambutnya dengan lembut. _Ah,_ betapa dia rindu dengan pemuda ini.

"Inaho- _san_ , bukankah seharusnya kau pulang besok lusa?" Slaine melonggarkan pelukan, memberi sedikit ruang diantara mereka. Wajahnya menengadah, menatap Inaho penuh tanya.

"Kenapa, _hm_? Kau tidak suka aku pulang cepat?"

Slaine mengerucutkan bibirnya, imut sekali. " _Mou_ , bukannya begitu…"

Ekspresi Slaine yang seperti ini selalu membuat Inaho tergoda, dan jangan salahkan dirinya, jika dia tidak tahan untuk tidak memberi kecupan pada bibir ranum itu.

"INAHO- _SAN_!"

Mata Inaho berkilat jahil saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah sempurna. _Ah~_ terlalu manis. Pantas saja Inaho ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Siapa yang tahan berpisah lama-lama dengan makhluk manis yang satu ini?

"Tugasku disana selesai lebih awal. Jadi aku bisa pulang lebih cepat, Slaine."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Slaine memukul pelan dada Inaho.

"Untuk memberimu kejutan?"

Slaine kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Inaho. Meski tersembunyi, tapi Inaho masih bisa melihat semburat tipis yang menghiasi wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau suka dengan kejutannya?"

Slaine meremat baju Inaho dan makin mendekatkan diri pada pemuda itu. Dia berujar lirih.

"Aku menyukainya. _Sangat_. Terimakasih, Inaho _-san_."

* * *

 _With Love,_

Kiku.


End file.
